Chroniques d'un battant
by Tetelle-chan
Summary: Tout commence à l'hôpital, Sanji a été gravement blessé et a perdu confiance en la beauté de la vie. Un médecin pas comme les autres va réussir à le faire sortir de sa coquille dépressive. Par quel moyen va-t-il y arriver ? A vous de le découvrir. Rated K mais comme je sais pas comment ça va finir, peut-être Slash et rated M.


Salement amoché. Oui, c'est ce qu'il était, et encore, que euphémisme. Dans un état pitoyable ne conviendrait pas non plus à sa situation. Disons simplement ce qu'il était : brisé. Dans tous les sens du terme. Physiquement, c'était ses os qui l'étaient. Moralement, c'était lui-même, sa vie, sa carrière et son avenir. Allongé entre les draps blancs de son lit de sa chambre d'hôpital, il ne dormait pas non, mais il n'était pas vraiment éveillé non plus. Il était dirons-nous plutôt, dans un état second. Il fixait le mur jaune pisse de sa chambre sans vraiment le regarder, les yeux dans le vague et sans l'étincelle de vie qui les illuminaient avant. Brisé, ça pour l'être, il l'était. Toute raison de poursuivre la vie l'avait quitté depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet hôpital. Jamais plus il ne pourra continuer ce qu'il faisait avec tant de ferveur depuis tant d'années, jamais plus il ne pourra se battre comme il le faisait avant, jamais plus il ne sera ce qu'il était. Les yeux vides et le cœur en miettes, il ne remarqua même pas les deux aide-soignantes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, il ne les remarquaient jamais.

« C'est l'heure de votre toilette Mr... Black. » fit la plus petite d'entre elles après avoir vérifié son nom sur sa fiche médicale.

Petite et ronde à cause de son enfantement récent, elle s'appelait Nancy. Malgré ses rondeurs assez prononcées, cela ne lui enlevait pas le fait qu'elle était aussi charmante qu'encore séduisante. Bien que le maquillage ne soit autorisé pour des raisons d'hygiène et que ses cheveux soient rassemblés en un chignon lâche, sa beauté naturelle n'avait rien à envier à celle de ces Barbies plastifiées qui parcouraient les rues. Pourtant il ne la remarquait pas.

La seconde femme, silencieuse depuis son arrivée était, elle une personne au physique avantageux. Elle n'était pas non plus très grande mais sa taille fine, ses courbes généreuses et sa peau sombre faisaient d'elle une femme belle. Pourtant il ne la remarquait pas non plus.

Nancy s'était approchée de lui et avait et avait replié les draps au bout du lit. L'autre était partie dans la salle de bain de la chambre et remplissait une bassine d'eau chaude en y trempant un gant propre. Nancy, elle, se chargea de retirer la chemise stérile de Mr Black qui ne sourcilla même pas. Elle prit bien soin de l'enlever sans lui faire mal, ce qui n'était pas forcément une tâche aisée. Une fois nu, elle attendit que sa collègue revienne afin de pouvoir le laver. Lorsqu'elle revint, Nancy saisit doucement le gant, le frotta avec la savonnette et entreprit de frotter le torse de Mr Black avec douceur.

« Ce n'est pas trop chaud ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse qu'elle eut, si seulement cela avait été une réponse, il tourna la tête sur le côté, le regard toujours vide. Elle le prit pour un « non, c'est bon. » et continua à frotter doucement. Le torse et le ventre lavés et rincés, elle s'attela aux bras. N'ayant pas grand chose à laver de ce côté-là, elle commença par les épaules puis les aisselles. Toujours doucement, elle fit cette fois ses parties intimes. Cela ne l'intimidait pas, à cause de l'habitude, et souvent lorsqu'elle le faisait, les patients avaient tous la même réaction que l'on qualifierait de normale pour un homme. Lui resta aussi inerte que le reste de son corps. A présent, elle fit les cuisses. Parties délicates puisque causant généralement des douleurs chez lui. Elle le fit donc avec d'autant plus d'attention que de douceur. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucune douleur, ce qui fit échapper un soupir de soulagement chez les deux aide-soignantes. C'était normal, après tout, leur travail était de veiller à ce qu'il n'ai pas mal. Cela terminé, elle rinça une dernière fois le gant afin de nettoyer son visage. Ce qu'elle fit sans trop de problème. Une fois la toilette de leur patient achevée, elles le rhabillèrent et déplièrent le drap pour le remettre sur lui. Elles sortirent donc de la chambre, Nancy lançant son habituel « A bientôt » auquel il ne répondit pas, comme d'habitude.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, pour lui le temps n'existait plus. Les jours passaient, les uns après les autres, tous semblables. Jamais il ne sortait de sa chambre, non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, car il en avait l'autorisation recommandée du médecin, mais parce qu'il n'en voyait absolument pas l'intérêt. Chaque jour Nancy venait avec une de ses collègues faire sa toilette, puis les infirmières venaient prendre ses constantes (tension, températures, niveaux de douleurs...). A l'heure du déjeuner il ne mangeait rien. A force, le médecin fut contraint de lui prescrire à nouveau des perfusions à but nutritif pour qu'il ne meurt pas littéralement de faim. En conséquence il perdait énormément de poids ? Mesurant 1m77 et pesant à l'origine 60 kg, il pesait maintenant moins de 45 kg, autant dire qu'il était véritablement en sous-poids. En règle générale il était seul, excepté lorsque les infirmières venaient changer ses perfusions. Et pour être très honnête, il préférait la solitude. Parfois, voire même souvent, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré être mort plutôt que d'être dans son état.

Une personne entra brusquement dans la chambre. Brusquement c'est peu dire car il avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de pieds. Étant habitué à un environnement, il fut intrigué par ce bordel ambulant qu'il était sur le point de faire la connaissance. Il le vit entrer. C'était un médecin apparemment : il portait une blouse blanche. L'homme était grand, peut-être pas vraiment plus grand que lui mais grand quand même. Grand et musclé. Ouaip, sacrément musclé même. Il ne le regarda pas tout de suite, trop absorbé par sa fiche médicale. Il ne posa les yeux sur lui qu'après un long moment mais le patient ne le regardait déjà plus, trop ennuyé par ce silence qui persistait et le mur était terriblement plus intéressant que cet homme qui ne parlait pas.

« Oï le demeuré, j'suis en train de te parler ! »

Mr Black tourna la tête, étonné. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut qu'un médecin parla aussi mal à un patient. Cette fois-ci il le regarda dans les yeux histoire de voit si cet homme avait quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire.

« C'est pas trop tôt... » grommela-t-il. « Ton nom, on le lit "Sanji" ou "Seji" ? »

Silence.

« Oï, si tu me réponds pas j'te frappe ! »

Voilà qui serait étonnant : un médecin qui frapperait un patient. Il détourna le regard, trouvant sans intérêt de répondre alors que la réponse à cette menace était évidemment "tu ne peux pas" .

« Aïe ! »

Il l'avait fait ce bougre ! Il lui avait asséné un coup sur la tête et souriait en plus ! Il releva les yeux, le fusilla du regard et le "médecin" se mit à rire.

« Plus la peine de savoir ton nom, vu la tronche de tes sourcils je t'appellerais "sourcils en vrille" ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Fulminant, le nouveau nommé "sourcils en vrille", dit Sanji Black, se jura qu'il guérirait et qu'il lui ferait payer très cher son affront.


End file.
